


[Art] Behind the Morning

by michira_70



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michira_70/pseuds/michira_70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Tommy expected when Sauli dragged him over the Scottish countryside, in search of a fairy ring, was to find everything he'd been looking for his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Behind the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first art for the [glam-reverse-bb](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/).  
> Art masterpost: [LJ](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/109704.html)  
> Beautiful fairytale written for it by [aislinntlc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/734424).

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbbanner1michira70_zps0ff60de7.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbdivider3michira70_zps5b28c8b0.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbdivider1michira70_zpsce03e4dd.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbdivider2michira70_zpsa24072d8.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbdivider2michira70_zpsed986e0e.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbdivider4michira70_zps1018cf9c.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbdivider4michira70_zps74796927.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon10michira70_zps2ef71dec.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon9michira70_zps37fb3699.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon8michira70_zpsf33785f9.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon6michira70_zps59a74be7.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon7michira70_zpsd197c8d2.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon5michira70_zpsff369dcc.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon4michira70_zps21092131.png.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon4michira70_zps46e926b3.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon1michira70_zps5b39cee3.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon2michira70_zps31e7492a.png.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon2michira70_zps8a72efe9.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Behind%20the%20morning/grbbicon3michira70_zps3e25adab.jpg.html)


End file.
